


New Friend

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pets, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, pet death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade is crushed when her dog, Becquerel, passes away. Karkat comes up with a surprise that will surely cheer Jade up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I finally filled this request I got on Tumblr u v u  
> Based off that video of the boyfriend getting his girlfriend a new puppy when her old dog passes away

Jade has never been this way for this long. She is being the complete opposite of her normally energetic, chipper self. For the last week and a half, she has been moping around your shared apartment.  
It was because last Sunday her dog Becquerel, or Beq for short, passed away in his sleep. He had been with Jade since she was just a baby, and now that both of you were in college, Beq was getting old.  
That night when you were both in bed, Jade started to poke you, trying to get your attention. As you flipped over to your other side, she slipped under the covers and started to cry again.  
“Karkat…” she wailed as her body shook with sobs. You pulled her securely to your chest, slowly rubbing her hair with one hand and the other wrapped around her shoulders. You pulled away so you could wipe the tears away from her cheeks and wipe away the stray hairs from her face. You quickly pressed a soft kiss to her nose in an uncommon moment of affection.  
“Jade. It is going to be alright, okay? I am sure it was not bad for Beq, I mean he was not sick or anything. Right?” You say in a soft voice. Jade peered up at you with her blotchy, red face and damp eyelashes. She nodded slightly, and then she hid her face in your chest again. Slowly, her noises stopped and she fell asleep. You quickly fell asleep after her.  
It was very tiring for yourself to see your girlfriend this way. So after you had a week and a half to think about it, you got an idea of something that would cheer Jade up. Since Jade really loved dogs, you thought that maybe a new dog in Beq’s place would relieve some of her grieving.  
There was a shelter in town, so you first looked at their website to check if they had any white, fluffy dogs that were relatively young and liked people. You had visited the shelter in person after work one day, meeting with some of the dogs that matched your description. You really had a strong connection with a dog named Halley. She was a two year old white German Shepherd. After filling out the necessary paperwork, they said you could pick up Halley On Wednesday, which was today.  
You had to go out today anyways, to help John with a broken pipe in his basement. Since you were going to be out anyways, you were also going to get Jade’s surprise. While you were putting on your shoes, you were stopped by none other than Jade herself.  
Jade was sitting with her legs tucked up on the couch watching television. She was wrapped up in Beq’s old blanket, still in her pajamas.   
“Hey, Karkat. Where are you going?” She asks, looking genuinely confused.  
“I have to go help John with something today. The fucking dumbass breaks shit and doesn’t know how to fix it. I’ll be back before dinner, for sure.” You reply, and Jade playfully reaches out to slap you when you make fun of John. You put on a fake angry face, grumbling at her, but her giggles make it hard to actually be mad.  
“Alright, I’m off. See you soon.” You rush out the door with a small wave.

You arrive at John’s house a little late, getting stuck in a construction zone. He welcomes you in, and you both quickly make your way downstairs to where the broken pipe is. You get the job done, and you do it the best you can.  
Now all you had to do was go to the shelter to pick up Halley. You jump into your car, and drive to the shelter. You arrive at the shelter, and the lady at the desk smiles, and she asks for your name.   
“My name is Karkat. I came to pick up Halley.” Once your name is confirmed, they bring Halley out on a leash. She gallops over to you, wagging her tail so fast her butt is shaking too. She licks your hands as you try to scratch her ears.  
Waving goodbye to the ladies who work at the shelter and leading Halley out of the building, you make your way over to your car again. You get Halley to sit in the back seat. She is a well behaved dog, and even stays down, sprawling over all three seats.  
With less traffic in the construction zone, you make it home faster. The anticipation of letting Halley meet Jade is making you nervous. What if Jade does not like Halley? You push that thought aside. Even you, a person who was not overly fond of Beq, fell in love with Halley instantly.  
“Jade…? I have a surprise.” You call out as you slowly push open the door. You can hear Jade moving around in the kitchen, probably making dinner.  
“Hmmm… I wonder what it could be. I sure hope it is-“ Jade stops and gasps as soon as she sees the dog, her hand slapping over her mouth. Halley lets out a quick, happy bark and runs over to Jade to meet her.  
Jade has started to sob. What the hell? You can also see she is laughing while she sobs. You are totally confused.  
“I, uh, hope you are happy? I am kind of really confused right now.” Jade looks up at you and throws her head back in laughter. She gives you a small smile, but then her attention is back on the excited dog in front of her.  
“Hi-ya doggy! What is your name?” She says through her tears, sniffling. She also giggles when Halley rubs up against her.  
“Her name is Halley.” You answer Jade’s question, because Halley would not be able to.  
“Hello Halley! How are you? It is so nice to meet you!” she hiccups and Halley makes different dog noises, kind of like she is trying to communicate. Jade is scratching Halley’s ears and chin, but she stops and gets up and crosses the room to you.  
Jade wraps her arms around you, and you let your arms fall to her waist. “Thank you so, so, so much.” She whispers to you. You wipe her face and she smiles.  
“I just wanted to see you happy. Your tears are not a great sight to see, but now I am seeing them anyways. What’s up with that?” You ask Jade, and she giggles.  
“I am happy! Do not be stupid, stupid.”  
“No, you are stupid-“ before you can continue mock-arguing, she plants a kiss on your lips.  
“Thank you so much. I love you.” She is grinning ear to ear now, and you crack a little smile for her.  
“I lo-“ You go to respond, but then you can feel paws stepping on your feet, and you let out a curse. Halley is jumping around at your feet now, wanting to play. Jade throws her head back into laughter again. She turns her attention to Halley, giving her a pat on the head.  
“Sorry Halley, but we have to eat dinner. After dinner, we can play, alright?”  
Halley woofs and Jade giggles, and she takes your hand and leads you to the kitchen. Halley is on your heels.  
“I hope you feel like eating pasta, Karkat!” Jade exclaims with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is ok?? I got this idea and then it ran away from me


End file.
